Luchando por el amor
by faamzhu-black
Summary: Edward es el típico mejor amigo enamorado de su mejor amiga, Bella ¿Descubrirá ella lo que significa el verdadero amor? Basado en muchas canciones románticas. Mal Summary : Lean y averigüen
1. Desepciones Amorosas

Hola a todos :) Bueno, este es mi primer "pseudo-songfic" xd  
Pseudo porque no trata de una sola canción, si no de muchas :D

**Disclaimer: S-T-E-P-H-E-N-I-E-M-E-Y-E-R 14 letras MUY importantes en este fic. Ella creó todos los personajes y yo solo juego con ellos :D**

Summary: Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de Bella Swan. Él secretamente está enamorado de ella. Basado en muchas canciones :D 

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Desperté a las 6:30, para variar, acabo de tener un sueño con ella

Soñé que me correspondía y que estábamos bailando bajo la lluvia mientras me decía "_te amo_", y justo cuando estaba por probar esos labios que me vuelven loco… **DESPERTÉ**

Esto habría sido frustrante si no me hubiera pasado tantas veces "_hace 3 años para ser exactos_". Tres años hacen desde que me di cuenta que estoy perdida y totalmente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan – Bella – Mi **mejor amiga**…

Apago el despertador y me levanto. Voy a recoger mi ropa donde siempre – En el brazo del sillón en el pasillo – Alice, mi hermana, siempre deja mi ropa ahí… creo que le gusta jugar a que soy su "_Ken_", ya saben, el novio de "_Barbie_", por eso me viste siempre, aunque si Bella fuera Barbie... no me importaría.

Llego al baño con mi ropa en los brazos, las dejo en la silla al lado de la ducha y preparo el agua como me gusta,_ tibia-caliente_.

Me veo en el espejo. Mi cabello bronce está despeinado, como siempre. Y mis ojos verdes están achicados por el sueño, debajo de ellos están mis típicas ojeras… no duermo mucho que digamos.

Luego de una ducha de media hora salgo rumbo a mi habitación y golpeo la puerta de Alice, así le aviso que el baño está desocupado.

Me visto en mi habitación mientras revivía mi sueño. Cuando termino bajo a desayunar. Ahí está mi padre – Carlisle Cullen, el cirujano estrella del Hospital de Forks – y mi madre – Esme Cullen, famosa diseñadora de interiores. Mi hermano mayor, Emmet, está en casa de su novia, Rosalie Hale.

El gemelo de Rose, Jasper Hale, está ocupando la pieza de Emmet.  
Jasper y Alice son novios – Alice dice que fue "_amor a primera vista_", sortuda – Y, bueno... Jazz es mi mejor amigo.

Como ven, soy el único no correspondido. Todos en mi casa tienen pareja… Todos mis seres queridos.

**Incluida Bella**…

Ella tiene de novio al peor patán del mundo. Jacob Black

Termino de desayunar y voy a mi Volvo – mi regalón, amo mi auto – Coloco mi música. Debussy, Muse, hay de todo.

Demoro como 15 minutos en llegar al instituto – Estoy en último año, tengo 17 años – Siempre demoro menos en llegar, conduzco como un "_h_", como dice Bella. Solo que hoy andaba distraído.

No ví a Bella en ninguna parte ¿Qué le habrá pasado?. Estoy preocupado. No contesta mis llamadas. La iré a ver cuando termine el Instituto

Parezco un zombi. No me doy cuenta cuando termina el Instituto. Corro a mi Volvo y voy a casa de Bella.

-"toc, toc, toc" – golpeo la puerta de la casa de Bella

- Ya voy – me responde una voz dentro. Es Bella. Tiene la voz rasposa como si hubiese llorado. Abre la puerta. Está con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sus ojos chocolate brillan más que nunca a causa de las lágrimas y distingo dolor y tristeza. Su cabello castaño está enmarañado… aún así se ve… Hermosa. Aunque ella se encuentre "_normal_", para mí es lo mas bello del universo.

- Edward… - dice ella. Al instante tengo sus brazos enroscados en mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo solo atiendo a cruzar mis brazos por su cintura y a besar sus cabellos. Algo le pasa. Y cuando sea tiempo, me contará

-Ed..ward… - Solloza ella

-Shh… tranquila Bella. Ya pasará. Estás conmigo y nada sucederá mientras esté contigo – La tranquilizo. Ella suspira y se relaja

-Gracias – Me dice luego de unos minutos

- No hay de que – Le digo sonriendo torcidamente. Ella ríe

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero a alguien, hieren mis sentimientos? – Pregunta ella... Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas

- ¿Black? – aventuro. Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras muerde su labio inferior "_como me vuelve loco cada vez que hace eso_" .

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Me pregunta

- ¿Qué te hizo ese estúpido para que estés así?

Bella guarda silencio

-Él… me engañaba con… Leah – Abro mis ojos, soprendido. Leah es la prima de Bella

– Los encontré… - suspira – Los encontré en el garage. Estaban… Estaban… - Y largó a llorar. No era necesario leer mentes para saber que había pasado. Los encontró teniendo sexo.

- Bella, mi Bella. Él no te merece – Le digo

- P.. pero – Intenta replicar. Poso un dedo en sus suaves y cálidos labios

- Pero nada – Le aclaro – Cuando exista alguien que te merezca, serás la primera a la que se lo diré – Digo sonriendo con tono de broma

Funciona. Ella ríe.

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

_Y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

Nos quedamos abrazados por días, horas, minutos… no lo sé.

Solo pienso que, por muy culpable que me sienta al pensarlo, me gustaría ser el que la hace sentirse así.

Me gustaría ser la razón por la cual se desvela y la razón de ese llanto que libera tantas emociones.

Aunque lo que más odio es ver a Bella así, tan frágil.

Una parte mía se contradice.

Me gustaría que Bella sintiera eso por mí. Pero yo NO la haría sufrir. Nunca. Jamás. **No me lo perdonaría**.

Moriría porque Bella se enamorara de mí… pero no soy nada más que su Mejor Amigo. Y ella ni se entera que moriría por ser algo más.

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta cuando me miró.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – pregunta. Ah… si tan solo supieras. Pero temo perder nuestra amistad

- Nada. No pasa nada Bella – Le sonrío. Aunque por dentro me estoy derrumbando. Ella lo nota

- ¿Por qué me mientes? Sabes que esa mirada no es por "_nada_" – Dice imitándome

- No pasa… nada – Digo suspirando

- Si con "_nada_" te refieres a que estás enamorado… - Dice mirándome a los ojos. Expresas alegría, celos, incertidumbre y otra cosa que no supe descifrar.

- Yo… ¿De donde…? ¿Qué? – Tartamudeo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

- ¿Quién te tiene así Edward? – Me dices. No te das cuenta… No se si sentirme aliviado o triste.

Pero no te lo podría decir. ¿Y si huyes de mí? ¿Qué haría sin ti?... Fácil. Morir

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me esta pasando,_

_y yo no se que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

Por eso quisiera ser la razón del brillo en tus ojos… Y vivir juntos los dos.

Pero aún no… no. Aún no…

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada. yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera ser..._

_tu llanto tu vida.._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Tu llanto… tu vida_

* * *

OK!! este no es el final xd no se cuántos capítulos vallan a ser... aproximadamente 4 o 3

Este está basado en la canción "Yo quisiera ser" de Reik. Si no la han escuchado. ESCUCHENLA!! Es muy linda :P

Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones ¿Si? :D

byeeeeee


	2. Mentiras

Hooola :D Graciaas por los reviews ¡ME ANIMARON A SEGUIRLA ANTES! Espero que este capítulo también les guste

**Disclaimer (de nuevo): Twilight y todo eso no es mío, los personajes nacieron de la mente de ... ya saben. **

No tengo ánimos de hacer lo que siempre hago... cofcofcof tengo tos ¿La escuchan? pfffst bueno... DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Cápítulo 2 : _"Mentiras"_**

**BELLA POV**

"_Corría por un bosque cegado de luz. Alguien me perseguia…"_

-Riiing, Riiiing-

"_Distingo a Leah, mi prima. Me mira con cara de disculpa ¿Porqué será?._ "

-Riiing, Riiiing-

"_Jake, mi novio, viene de mi mano. No se porqué, pero aparto su mano de la mía_."

-Riiing, Riiing-

_"Detrás de mí, persiguiéndome, va Edward, mi mejor amigo, pero… tiene una armadura y va en un blanco corcel"_

-Riiing, Riiing-

_"Que raro… parece un príncipe azúl…"_

-Riiing, Riiing- Suena mi despertador. Fue un sueño… _extraño._

-Hmmm… - gemí. Apago el despertador, me levanto y voy al baño a ducharme. El espejo me devuelve la imagen de una chica de 17 años, 1.60 metro, cabello castaño largo y enmarañado y unos ojos - con ojeras debajo que destacan en mi palidez – color chocolate. En resumen, normal y aburrida.

Me coloco bajo el chorro de agua caliente y no me muevo hasta que mis músculos se relajan. Me masajeo el cabello y lo cubro con mi shampoo de fresas, mi favorito.

Termino mi ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla, me visto y seco mi cabello con el secador, _obvio._

Bajo a desayunar. El coche-patrulla de Charlie, mi padre, no está… ya se debe haber ido. Después de todo, es el Jefe de Policía Swan. Como lo conocen en Forks.  
Mi madre, Renee, falleció cuando yo tenía 7 años por un problema cardiaco. Murió en la operación cuando encontraron un transplante.

Forks es un pueblito de la Península de Olympic, Washington. Bueno, en Forks vivo yo… Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para mis amigos "Odio mi nombre, suena a teleserie mexicana" Es lo que siempre digo.

Termino de desayunar, lavo el pocillo donde comí cereal y me lavo los dientes.

Me subo a mi monovolumen – un auto perfecto para mí, prácticamente irrompible. Soy muy torpe – Y me dirigo rumbo a La Push, ahí vive mi novio, Jacob Black. Debo ir antes de ir al insituto por una promesa que le hice. Al principio Jake y yo éramos amigos… pero el se declaró y empezamos una relación.

Entro al garage a estacionar mi monovolumen, me dieron la llave por venir siempre.

Pero… me encuentro con una imagen perturbadora.

Jake está desnudo y con una mujer desnuda encima de él. Él ríe y ambos jadean. Están envueltos en un beso apasionado. Empiezan a correr lágrimas en mis ojos y no puedo aguantar un sollozo. Jake me escucha, aparta su vista de la mujer y sus ojos se posan en mí, me mira con horror, sorpresa y lástima… no hay arrepentimiento.

La mujer, al darse cuenta que perdió la atención de Jake, se gira. La reconozco. Es mi prima, Leah.  
Tiene la misma reacción que Jake e intenta decirme algo, pero no la escucho. Solo pienso en las mentiras que me ha dicho Jake.  
"Te amo" "Nunca te lastimaré" "Eres la única mujer en la que pensaré"

**Te ríes de mí, todo este tiempo me has engañado…**

"_Hoy he descubierto tu cara, y ya no tengo que sentir tanto miedo.  
Hoy he descubierto quién eres; mentiras, sólo eres mentiras._

_Tanto corazón que te he entregado; toda mi alma, todo mi amor.  
Y ahora tú te ríes de mi cariño porque te quise tanto como un niño._

_Tanto amor, tanta locura por tí. Y ahora me pagas con tantas mentiras, pobre de mí.  
Tanto amor, tanta locura por tí. Y ahora me pagas con tantas mentiras, pobre de mí._

_Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir.  
Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir."_

- Bella, esto… yo… no quería que lo supieras así – me dijo Jake. ¿Eso quiere decir que no se arrepiente de causarme tanto dolor?

- Bella… - dice Leah entre lágrimas – Lo lamento, Bella

- Hace cuanto? – pregunto yo

Ambos se miran y luego Jake dice:

- Empezamos a… encontrarnos… cuando llevábamos seis meses.

"Es un estúpido mentiroso"

- Te odio Jacob – dije despacio – Me has engañado durante dos años – estoy furiosa y triste. Me mintió. Me traicionó.

- Bella, esto nunca debió pasar. Yo pensé que te amaba. Estaba confundido. Estoy confundido – dijo Jacob

- Yo nunca te he mentido y tú me has mentido mucho. No te quiero volver a ver. No te quiero volver a escuchar. Si al menos hubieras sido honesto, no estaría pasando esto. Y podríamos volver a ser amigos. Pero ya no más… Adios para siempre Jacob. – dije lentamente para aumentar el dolor que le causan esas palabras.  
- Y Leah… creí que eras mejor. Confié en ti. Somos familia… Rectifico: Éramos familia – Ya dicho esto, me fui. Subo a mi monovolumen y voy rumbo a mi casa.

_"Tantas ilusiones en mi alma, todo ha acabado, ¿por qué me engañas?  
Siempre fui sincero con mi vida, pero la tuya sólo fue una trampa._

_Tú no te imaginas cómo duele quererte tanto año tras año.  
Y ver que todo es un engaño, ¿por qué me hiciste tanto, tanto daño?._

_Tanto amor, tanta locura por tí. Y ahora me pagas con tantas mentiras, pobre de mí.  
Tanto amor, tanta locura por tí. Y ahora me pagas con tantas mentiras, pobre de mí."_

"Todos me han mentido"  
Llego a mi casa, aún llorando. No voy al instituto

"Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras"  
Me encierro en el baño. Sigo llorando por horas

"Bella, nunca te dejaré – dice Renee, mi madre – siempre estaré contigo…"..."Bella, cielo – dice Charlie, llorando – Tu madre… no va a volver. Lo lamento. No resistió la operación"

**Todos mienten**.

Ruego para que venga un ángel a ayudarme

- Toc, toc, toc – Es la puerta…

_"Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir.  
Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir._

_Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir.  
Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir._

_Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir.  
Mentiras, sólo mentiras, siempre tantas mentiras, sólo sabes mentir." _

Basado en la canción "Mentiras" de Almas Gemelas... no es mi estilo de música pero igual me gusta :P

Dejen Reviews con opiniones o todo eso xd

_"Si son un pato. Dejen un CUAK!  
Si son un gato. Dejen un MIAU!  
Si son un perro. Dejen un GUAU!  
Si son un libro. Dejen un FIN!  
Si son una flor. Dejen un PÉTALO!"_

:B BYEEEEEE E:

Atte. Faamzhusca Black cofcofCullencofcof :D

* * *


	3. No puede ser

Hoola :) Aquí está el capítulo 3 *__* Ojalá les guste y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! :D MUCHAS, MUCHAAAS GRACIAS ;)

**Disclaimer: "...Había una vez una mujer con imaginación ilimitada a la que, en un sueño, se le ocurrió crear vampiros que no mataban personas y una humana muy especial. Y hacer que fuera posible un amor verdadero entre esa humana y ese vampiro... la humana llamada Bella, y el vampiro llamado Edward. Así nació una gran historia de amor llamada 'Crepúsculo'. Esa mujer con gran imaginación, se llama Estephenie Meyer." Así que, por eso, los personajes no son míos OK? ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_No puede ser… No puede ser…No. No puede ser verdad. ¡NO!_"

Otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Ya perdí la cuenta de las lágrimas que he desparramado desde que se fue…  
"_Edward…_"  
Ahora una gemela persigue a la lágrima que ha caído antes, cuando pienso en él…

Otra lágrima más ¿Acaso las lágrimas no se acaban?  
Creo que no, llevo llorando por horas y siguen sin acabarse

"_Todo en un mismo día_"  
Que raro. No me importa Jacob. Él no provoca mis lágrimas, las provoca…  
"_Edward_"  
Y sigo llorando…

**~Flashback~**

- Toc, toc, toc – Es la puerta…

- Ya voy – Respondo. No se quién es. Mi voz sigue ronca por haber llorado "_Maldito Jacob_"  
Cuando abro la puerta veo a mi Ángel personal, Edward Cullen. Mi mejor amigo desde siempre

- Edward… - Digo yo. Al instante hago lo que hago siempre cuando estoy sufriendo, cruzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejar que sus palabras me tranquilicen. Edgard tiene ese poder en mí. Me tranquiliza, me siento segura cuando estoy con él. Cosas que solo con él me suceden. Él me comprende. Es mi mejor amigo, después de todo…

Él me rodea la cintura y me besa los cabellos. No necesita hacer nada más. Con eso estoy bien. Él me conoce, y sabe que cuando esté lista para hablar, hablaré… Le quiero tanto, tanto…

- Ed...ward – Sigo sollozando

-Shh… tranquila Bella. Ya pasará. Estás conmigo y nada sucederá mientras esté contigo – Me dice con esa voz aterciopelada que tiene.

Suspiro. Al instante me relajo. Él sabe que hacer en el momento indicado. Me conoce a la perfección

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Un silencio cómodo

- Gracias – Le digo con todo mi corazón. "Gr_acias por ser mi amigo, mi hermano, mi apoyo… mi todo_"

- No hay de que – Me responde con esa sonrisa torcida que adoro

Yo río

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero a alguien, hieren mis sentimientos? – Le pregunto. Tal vez no sepa contestarme, pero necesito desahogarme. Sigo teniendo lágrimas en mis ojos

- ¿Black? – Me pregunta. Él odia a Jacob. "_Ahora sé porque_"

Yo solamente asiento con la cabeza mientras muerdo mi labio inferior, cosa que hago siempre que estoy nerviosa o insegura

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Pregunto con la confusión rondando por mi mente. Aunque cuando estoy al lado de Edward… me tranquilizo

- ¿Qué te hizo ese estúpido para que estés así? – Tiene la ira en sus ojos

Me quedo en silencio mientras recuerdo lo que observé hace un rato

- Él… me engañaba con… Leah – Digo en un suspiro

Tengo la miraba gacha, así que no veo la reacción de Edward. Él sabe que Leah es mi prima

- Los encontré… - Suspiro mientras continúo con mi breve historia – Los encontré en el garage. Estaban… Estaban… - Pero no logro terminar de hablar. Sé que él sabe a qué me refiero, pero las lágrimas empiezan a correr de nuevo cuando pienso en lo que miré.

- Bella, mi Bella. Él no te merece – Me dice. "_Mi Bella_" Suena hermoso en sus labios… ¿¡Qué estoy pensando?!

- P..pero – Intento discutir, fue en vano, él presiona su índice en mis labios. Mil descargas corren por mi cuerpo "_No puede ser, no de nuevo…_"

- Pero nada. Cuando exista alguien que te merezca, serás la primera a la que se lo diré – Me dice en tono de broma

Yo, río.

Nos quedamos abrazados, lo observo detalladamente sin que él se de cuenta, está absorto en su propio mundo. Tiene la mirada perdida, con un brillo especial en la mirada…

- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? – Pregunto. No soporto ignorar qué provoca ese brillo…

- Nada. No pasa nada Bella – Me sonríe, pero no llega la sonrisa a sus ojos

- ¿Por qué me mientes? Sabes que esa mirada no es de "nada" – Le digo imitandolo

- No pasa… nada – Suspira

Claro. Ahora sé que le pasa…

- Si con "nada" te refieres a que estás enamorado… - Le digo con rabia y tristeza por no contarme, celos por no ser la única mujer en su vida, alegría porque halla encontrado a alguien que lo haga feliz y… otro sentimiento que no conozco…

- Yo… ¿De donde…?¿Qué? – Se enreda a él mismo. Acerté. Está enamorado.

- ¿Quién te tiene así Edward? – Le pregunto

No me responde.

No importa.

Seguimos abrazados.

Cuando ya se hace tarde, él se va y me deja pensando en lo que me pasa cuando estoy con él... en lo que, pensaba, no me iba a volver a pasar...

"_No puede ser_"

Acabo de darme cuenta… "_Que tonta fuí..."  
_  
Nunca dejé de amar a Edward Cullen

**~Fin Flashback~**

Sigo llorando después de recordar lo que pasó.

Cuando era pequeña y recién conocí a Edward… me enamoré de él. Pero, no fue posible. Edward era, es y será mucho para mí.  
No lo merezco.  
Caballero, Educado, Gentil, Divertido, Inteligente… Perfecto. Y yo… Aburrida y Normal.  
Pasando los años, preferí ser su amiga y no seguir sufriendo. Funcionó. Conocí a Jacob y me olvidé de Edward. "_O eso creía_"

Ahora me doy cuenta... nunca lo dejé de amar.

No merezco su amor.

Quiero sufrir por desear algo que no puedo tener

"_No lo merezco, No_."

Solamente me preocupa mi felicidad.

Ahora sé que mi felicidad no importa. No me importa ser infeliz el resto de mi vida, con tal de que él sea feliz.

"_Y lo será con la chica de la que está enamorado_"

Quiero besarlo por error, por casualidad, una apuesta, lo que sea. Y atesorar ese beso robado. Y darle la importancia que yo quiera. Y soñar con que algún día será realidad, aunque sepa que no será así…

_"No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir...  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
quiero que me enseñes a jugar."_

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué me doy cuenta ahora de lo que nunca dejé de sentir por ti, Edward?

Sigo llorando

Te necesito aquí, Edward

Necesito ver tus ojos y tranquilizarme al sentirte cerca

No importa que mi corazón se parta silenciosamente al tenerte cerca de mí y no hacer lo que muero por hacer... Besarte y confesarte que estoy loca por ti.

Tantas veces intenté hacerte ver chicas para que seas feliz.

Tantas veces hablamos del verdadero amor y de los cuentos de hadas… y yo no sabía que al hacer eso, me despedía del mío…

"_O lo sabía, y no quería aceptarlo"_

_"Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo."_

No importa lo que me pase, solo quiero verte feliz

Fingiré como he fingido todos estos años que nada me pasa, que nada ha cambiado

No sé que sentir. Si seguir amándote o si olvidarte. No sé que pasará

"_No importa, solamente quiero que seas feliz…_"

_"Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
quiero callar,  
disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
verte pasar,  
reinventar.  
Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
quiero asustarme si no estás."_

Te necesito.

Te necesito amigo, hermano, amor de mi vida, de mi existencia…

Te necesito, Edward…

_"Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo."_

"_Te amo Edward. Te amo, te amo, te amo… te amo en silencio… te amo a escondidas…_"

* * *

Capítulo inspirado en la canción "La paz de tus ojos" de La oreja de Van gogh  
En mi opinión, ES HERMOSA!!  
Así que si pueden escucharla... haganlo ;)  
Estoy abierta a sugerencias, como siempre. :D  
Gracias !!

Adios ;)

Atte. Faamzhu-black :o


	4. Siempre fuimos dos

No, no me raptaron los extraterrestres. Solamente me raptó el monstruo llamado "responsabilidad"

Me compenso con este último capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: De nuevo, nada es mío. Todo lo reconocible es de S.M y punto. No me hagan repetirlo, ya es muy doloroso decirlo una vez ):

* * *

**Bella PoV**

Hoy me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de Edward. Pasa todos los viernes. La única diferencia, lo único que lo hace especial, es el hecho de que me admití a mi misma que nunca he dejado de amar a Edward, en vez de dejarlo de hacer, mi amor incrementó.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta Alice, una de mis mejores amigas y la hermana de Edward

-Estoy bien, gracias – Le respondo. No se lo traga.

-Bella, tu sabes que te conozco muy bien. Si hay algo que quieras decir, dímelo.

-No dudes de eso, Alice. Pero ahora mismo no te podría decir – Le digo mordiéndome el labio.

-Okey Bella. Después hablamos. Pasa o te vas a congelar – Me dice al darse cuenta que afuera se iba a desatar una tormenta. Ella es muy buena acertando en lo que pasará en el futuro. Casi una síquica.

-OH. La gran Alice Cullen ha tenido otra visión? – Le pregunto riendo. Ella me contesta con una risa.

-Alice? – La llamo al terminar de inspeccionar el living con la mirada – Dónde está emm.. Edward?

Ella me mira con curiosidad

-Estaba acá hace un momento. Tal vez subió a su habitación – Dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Ah. Claro.

Empezamos a cocinar una torta de chocolate con frutillas. Siempre cocinamos los viernes.

-Bella ¿Puedes subir y decirle a Edward que está lista la torta, las palomitas de maíz y la película?

-Claro, yo voy – Noche de Películas, otra tradición.

Subo la escalera. Me detengo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Suspiro y toco tres veces.

Nadie responde.

-¿Edward? – Lo llamo. No hay respuesta.

Abro la puerta. Suspiro.

Está tendido sobre su cama, vestido con la ropa del instituto.

-Bella – Dice entre suspiros. ¿Está despierto?

Se mueve, pero sigue con los ojos cerrados. Está dormido ¿Sueña conmigo?

"Oh, vamos, No te pases de soñadora. Él nunca te va a ver como algo más que una amiga."

De todas formas me acerco a él. Le toco la mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos. Bajando a su mentón, subiendo a sus labios. Están suaves y calentitos. Se me escapa un suspiro.

Me acerco a su cara. Se ve como un ángel cuando duerme.

Le toco su cabello. Mis ojos se enfocan en sus labios. Me acerco a ellos. Pongo mi oído y escucho su respiración.

Acerco mis labios a los suyos. Despacio, muy despacio, rozo nuestros labios. Él suspira y yo aspiro su dulce aroma. Embriagador. Intoxicante.

Presiono más mis labios con los suyos y luego me alejo a mi pesar.

-Bella, mi Bella – Vuelve a suspirar durmiendo. Mi corazón se encoge al saber que solo soy su mejor amiga. Nunca seré nada más que eso. Lo zarandeo dulcemente y me acerco a su oído.

- Edward, despierta – Le susurro.

Él gruñe.

-Edward, está todo listo – Le digo.

-Ya, ya voy – Me dice, aún durmiendo.

Yo sigo apegada a su oído. Por eso, cuando se giró, nuestros rostros estaban cerca. Más que solo cerca. Estaban _realmente_ cerca.

Miro sus ojos. Me entumedecen.

Él no para de verme. Luego baja su vista a mis labios. Yo me muerdo el labio inferior. Él gruñe.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto

-Desperté. – Me responde un poco triste.

-¿Qué soñabas, que te da pena despertar?

Él se queda callado, se dio cuenta de mi tono entre celos y tristeza y me mira con ojos avallasadores.

-Esto. –Me responde antes de llenar el espacio que nos separaba. Antes de juntar nuestros labios en una danza simbólica y aclaradora.

Al salir de mi aturdimiento, cierro mis ojos. Sus pestañas me hacen cosquillas.

Muevo mis labios. Él se detiene. Yo le insisto. Él responde con más fuerza que antes.

-Bella, Edward – Dice Alice detrás de la puerta – Voy a entrar.

No nos detenemos. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Supongo que al fin se dan cuenta ¿No? Bueno, siento interrumpir. – Nos dice sonriendo – Jazz, vamos a ver la película. Como siempre, yo tenía razón - Se aleja dando brinquitos.

Ahora no me importa nada de lo que halla pasado. Solo somos Edward y Yo. Suspiros y Caricias.

Edward se separa de mí y me mira como nunca antes me ha mirado.

-Bella. Te amo – Me dice, acunando mi rostro con sus manos.

-Edward… Siempre te he amado, siempre te amaré. Pase lo que pase…

Y volvemos a perder nuestras conciencias. Y volvemos a mezclar nuestros alientos. Y volvemos a suspirar nuestros nombres…

_Aquí estoy, aquí estás  
yo no podría pedir más._

_Aquí estás, aquí estoy,  
juntos como siempre hoy._

_Aquí estoy,  
aquí estás,  
no hace falta nada más._

_Por los camino del amor  
crecimos juntos tú y yo,  
dos almas con un solo corazón.  
La lucha diaria por vivir,  
lograr la paz y ser feliz  
tan sólo fue posible junto a ti._

_Y es que era tan lógico, ya ves  
enamorarnos para siempre de una vez._

_Y la soledad  
no pudo ganar,  
siempre fuimos dos._

_Aquí estás, aquí estoy  
todavía somos dos._

_Aún tratando de aprender  
cuándo pelear, cuándo ceder  
y cómo terminarnos de entender.  
Adivinando al caminar  
la ruta a la felicidad  
y el modo de querernos siempre más._

_Y aún es lógico enamorarnos  
todos los días como la primera vez.  
Y aún es mágico cada momento  
en este amor que nunca se dejó vencer._

_Porque tú y yo  
gracias a Dios  
siempre fuimos dos amándonos un día más_

_**FIN (?)**_

_**

* * *

**_La cancipon: Siempre fuimos dos - Amanda Miguel.

:D Ojalá les haya gustado el "final" Muajaaa :D


End file.
